Sangria
by BethAnnDownton
Summary: After returning from America, having had to act as his lordships valet, Charles decides it is well past time to ask Mrs. Hughes to change her name.
1. Chapter 1

Charles and Elsie stand knee deep in the water admiring the reds, oranges and pinks of the beautiful sunset. Elsie holding her skirt up out of the water in one hand and Charles hand with the other smiles as she watches Charles' expression, he is so relaxed she thought. A gust of wind comes by blowing Elsie's sunhat from her head. "OH!" She gasps letting go of her skirt trying to catch the hat but it's too late it flies off and lands a few feet from them. "Stay put I'll get it. Charles says turning to her and loosening his hand from her grasp. He wades deeper into the water his trousers he had rolled up to his knees beginning to get wet, he reaches out and grasps the hat holding it up he turns back to Elsie and smiles.

"Charles!…." She watches as a large wave comes from behind him soaking him from the waist down. Charles quickly recovers shaking some from the chill of the water he smiles laughing as he returns to where Elsie is standing. "Your hat Ms. Hughes" He says handing it to her with a slight bow. She smiles taking it and placing it on her head. "My savior" she smiles extending her hand out to him. He quickly grasps on to it again. "Let's return to the beach and dry ourselves out a little" She says and they head back towards the beach.

They return to their blanket Charles Slowly lowers himself down to the sand laying back and letting the sun dry out their clothes. Elsie follows suit picking up her book they lay back and relax. After a while Charles sits up, "I could use some refreshment let's go see what they have to offer at the Pier" he suggests.

"Wonderful Idea" she puts her book down and stands up happily.

Together they fold up the blanket and Elsie puts it and her book into the basket she brought. Charles takes the basket in one hand and extends the other out to her.

Elsie stops to admire the beautiful artwork of the street sign of a small Spanish themed bar at the end of the Pier. 'try the Sangria the sign reads' With a beautiful drawing of what looks like a red wine mixed with fresh fruits. "Let's stop here, I'd like to try a glass" She smiles knowing Charles isn't always up for trying new things. "If you insist" Charles smiles leading them into the building, _I'm not so sure about this_ he thinks but I'll do anything if it will keep that smile on her face he thinks, and heads towards the bar.

"I'm just going to freshen up" Elsie whispers heading towards the ladies room. Not wanting to let go of her hand he holds on to it as long as possible as she walks away from him until just their finger tips are touching. She turns to him smiles and rushes off to use the bathroom.

Charles orders a double shot of scotch that he quickly downs and two glasses of sangria. He spies a secluded dimly candle light table for two in the back corner He sits facing the direction Elsie will come from so he can wave her over. _Okay Charles this is it! It's now or never._ He thinks to himself. _You yourself admitted that you don't want to work forever and living alone in your retirement would be dreadful. You know how hard it is to make it through the season without seeing Elsie. The trip with his lordship, six dreadful weeks away and four of those at sea, affirmed that you are ready to retire sooner rather than later and to have Elsie as your bride…._

Elsie came around the corner spying Charles sitting at the table with two glasses she smiled happily and walked towards him. " _This is it" he patted his pocket making sure the ring was indeed still there._ As she approached Charles stood pulling out her chair he tucked it in behind her, he dropped to one knee as she sat. She noticed he hadn't returned to his seat. "What are you Do…?" She turned her head towards him Gasping when she realized exactly what it was that he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do plan to go back and explain how they got here. Stick with me!~**

 **Chapter 2**

"Mrs. Hughes" Charles looked up at her and smiled as she turned to meet his gaze. "Elsie…." He cleared his throat smiling as he continued. She smiled back waiting patiently. "My Elsie… … I have wanted for so long to share with you…..,To have you…., To be with you…., To hold you." He cleared his throat and shook his head. "This shouldn't be this hard." He started again. "Elsie, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will marry you. You old fool now get up before you get stuck down there" She nudged him as she stood up helping him to his feet as well. She wrapped her arms around him breathing in deeply and enjoying finally being able to show her love for him publically without worry of being caught out. She reached up on tiptoe and gave him a peck on the lips.

He groaned as he felt her lips touch hers and when she tried to deepen the kiss he pulled back whispering in her ear "Later my love". She nodded and they both returned to their seats, though they refused to let go of each other's hand, to finish their drinks.

"Oh!..." Charles exclaimed reaching into his pocket and removing the ring box. "I have this." He presented the ring to Elsie. "I know it's not a diamond-"

"-Mr. Carson to break tradition?" Elsie teased smiling as she admired the ring.

Charles chuckled. "It's just, when I saw this I knew, It's as if it were made for you." He took the ring from the box and slid it onto her hand.

"Beautiful" Elsie beamed kissing Charles on the cheek, then holding her hand out to admire the Emerald green stone against the silver band.

They both sipped their drinks in content silence for several minutes both lost in their own thoughts. After draining his glass and returning from the bar with two fresh glasses Charles sat with a sigh.

"I muddled that… I had such a beautiful proposal prepared Elsie." Charles was mumbling and looking down at his class as he twirled the liquid inside. "I am sorry you deserve more-"

"-OH! Hush!" Elsie exclaimed reaching to steady his hand. "It was a beautiful proposal… You know I have wanted for just as long, I have wanted to be with you…." She paused leaning in close as she stroked his hand. "And now we have everything to look forward to… and two more days before we have to return to the house."

Charles shifted in his seat clearing his throat but not moving away from Elsie's touch. "yes two more days." He responded distractedly.

"Charles maybe we should head back to the room for a little more privacy?" Elsie whispered.

"Yes, Elsie I would love to return to the room" Charles had sprung to his feet and was pulling out his wallet to pay their tab before he even finished the sentence.

With the bill paid he extended his arm to her tucking her hand in tight. "Shall we?" He gestured as they left the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

The shock of meeting with her ladyship had left her breathless. Her American ways of thinking had at times been shocking but this was something entirely new. Elsie was to take a trip with Mr. Carson to the sea side. An entire week as a gesture of thanks for their adaptability in the past months, they were to stay in a fine Hotel and dine out each night as a gift from his lordship, In exchange they were to report back to her ladyship the quality of the location and if they thought it would be a suitable location for their summer trip next year. Both His lordship and Mr. Carson had already agreed to the scheme. Well if they had agreed she would have to go along no matter how unorthodox.

Elsie was pondering the strange offer she was just given. It just seemed so strange to her she couldn't understand why they would be offered such a trip. _"I've nothing sutiable to wear!"_ Elsie began to panic they were to leave in just five days and all of the work would have to be handled who was going to take care of the orders and bookkeeping while they were gone? Taking a few deep breaths she calmed herself down and went to search for Anna and Ms. Baxter.

Finding both Anna and Ms. Baxter in the boot room Elsie sighed with relief quickly sliding in and closing the door quickly behind her. Anna looked up from the table when she heard the door close. Seeing the look of panic drawn over Mrs. Hughes' face she quickly put down the rag and polish. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked moving closer to the housekeeper. Ms. Baxter who also noticed the door close and the panicked look on the housekeepers face produced a stool "here sit down" she insisted putting her hand on Mrs. Hughes shoulder and guiding her to sit.

 _Goodness_ Elsie thought _I'm actually sweating!._

"Well what has happened?" Anna asked.

Elsie explained the bizar trip she was going to be going on in just five short days. "I'll need some proper clothes." She stated "when will I ever find the time?" she muttered " A week at the beach….. I can hardly wear my uniform… and I'll need something sutiable to wear out in the evening… I don't even know where to begin."

Ms. Baxter smiled a small knowing smile, for she was in on the plan. "Fortunately Her ladyship has given me a half day tomorrow and we could go into Thrisk together in the morning if you would like."

" Oh that would be wonderful" Elsie smiled up at her in relief.

"Do you think Mr. Carson might finally reveal his feelings while you're on this trip, maybe make a proper proposal?" Anna would have never been so bold if the door had been open. Elsie blushed deeply and waved her hand at Anna. Elsie had hoped that this was just some elaborate ruse Charles had thought of to get the two of them alone together for a week, to finally make that proper proposal he had promised before he had left for America all those months ago with his lordship.

"Oh I would hope so" Ms. Baxter jumped in jolting Elsie from her internal thoughts. "an entire week at the sea side, very romantic if you ask me." She smiled.

"Yes well enough of that talk" Elsie stood from the stool and moved towards the door. "Ms. Baxter I would love for you to accompany me to town tomorrow."


End file.
